Random numbers are often needed in electronic devices, such as chip cards, for example for cryptographic applications. When a sequence of random numbers is generated, an important quality indication of the sequence is its entropy since only high entropy ensures high security, e.g. ensures that an attacker cannot guess random numbers of the sequence. Accordingly, approaches to allow checking the entropy of a generated random number sequence are desirable.